


Camping Trip

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders and James' parents go on a camping trip, during the summer after sixth year, just before seventh. When James finds a carving in a tree and an appearance from a familiar face in Remus' life, causes Sirius to get jealous. Remus decides to make sure everything is alright, and the two end up doing something neither thought they'd ever be doing with the other. Is it good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: Bayley, Seth, Grace and Tegana. Please review XD

**Remus**

Summer of 1977, and for once it was warm and sunny in England. So of course James, Sirius and Peter wanted to go camping. I didn't really want to go camping, and luckily my parents refused to let me go without adult supervision. Unfortunately, James' parents said they would go, which meant I had to go. At least the guys had enough sense to choose a time that was nowhere near the full moon.

For this camping trip, we were doing things magically – since Sirius wouldn't be able to cope doing things the muggle way, Peter wouldn't know what to do and James only knew how to camp magically. James' parents and I were the only ones that knew how to camp the muggle way.

"So, Remus," Mr Potter asked me as we walked towards our campsite, to set up. "How many times have you been camping?"

"He hasn't been camping before, dad." James said.

"Actually, I've gone camping since the age of four. My parent's love the outdoors, and we always go with my aunt, uncle, cousins and a few times a couple of my friends." I replied, grinning, repressing a laugh. "My dad actually proposed to my mum on a camping trip five years before they had me."

"Oh, how sweet." Mrs Potter smiled.

James stared at me like I had grown another head, while Sirius laughed hysterically at him. Sure, James had made himself look stupid before when trying to guess things I had and hadn't done, but never had it happened in front of his parents. Mr Potter seemed to be shaking slightly, trying to hold in a laugh at the mistake his son had made.

"You never told us you've been camping before." Peter mused.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you guys that I've done before." I replied. "Camping's just one of them. Besides, if I told you, you would have had this idea a _long_ time ago."

"Yeah, and that would have been awesome!" Sirius grinned.

"No, that would have been deadly. It's just _slightly_ safer now you three have 'grown up' a tiny bit."

"Us? Grown up? How insulting!"

"If you listened I said 'a tiny bit', at the end, you idiot."

Sighing and shaking my head, I walked faster to catch up with Mr and Mrs Potter. At least I would be able to have a conversation with them and stay sane.

* * *

When we reached the campsite – a wizarding one of course –, I noticed it looked familiar. It was strange, really. Right away, once we found a place to set up the tent, the other three Marauders dumped their stuff and ran off. Typical. I on the other hand, after placing my bag down, offered to help Mr and Mrs Potter with getting everything set up. Of course they told me that I should just go off with the guys, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Well Remus, you are a delightful and very helpful young man." Mrs Potter told me after everything had been set up. "Your parents must be thrilled."

"Thank you, Mrs Potter." I smiled. "It's my pleasure to help out where I can."

"Well, it's very sweet of you, dear. Now, why don't you go find the others, see if they're getting themselves into trouble."

"I'm sure they are, Mrs Potter."

I left the tent, still smiling. It was nice to be camping again. The last time I went was three years ago, when I was thirteen. Since then, we hadn't seemed to have had the time. I walked around the campsite, looking and listening for tell-tale signs that my friends were near. It was quite obvious where they were when I heard someone yell, and it sounded suspiciously like James. So, I followed the sound in that direction. It only took two minutes for the three to come into view. They had all found a river and were taking pleasure in shoving each other in. Luckily, they knew from experience that if they pushed me in, they would regret it tremendously. Seeing the crystal blue water flow increased the feeling of this place being familiar to me. But I still didn't know why.

"Moony! You've finally joined us." James grinned. "Where've you been, mate?"

"I was helping your mum and dad." I replied.

"Aw, aren't you a good little prefect."

"You can't use that. We're not in school."

"Oh, shut up Mr-I-know-everything!"

"On the contrary, I don't know everything."

James scoffed. I just rolled my eyes at him, and shoved back into the water. For someone as light as he was, he made an almighty splash.

* * *

James didn't dry off for a couple of hours, which was highly amusing, since we couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts yet. Plus, his parents refused to use a spell, since he did it to himself. That made it so much better. After James' parents had refused to use magic to help him dry off, we ended up going back to the river to sit on the bank.

"Doing this reminds me of Hogwarts." Sirius sighed, leaning back against a tree.

"Yeah, but it's better, because no school." James agreed.

"And thank fuck for that."

I started to block out the conversation from then on. I just stared out, across the river. Daydreaming, just like I did at the weekends at Hogwarts when the three of us sat under 'our' tree. I imagined the last time I went camping, running after my three youngest cousins with my older one. The four of them were all brothers and sisters, two of them actually being twins. They were brilliant and where few of the only people – along with their mum and dad – that accepted me for being a werewolf, since they knew the real me like mum and dad did. My family were very supportive of me, still are to be honest, and knowing that kept my optimistic for my future.

"...oony? Moony?" Peter tapped me on my shoulder.

Jumping out of my thoughts – literally – I turned towards the three.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You ok? You kind of...zoned out." Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Nothing new then."

"No Pete, nothing new."

I grinned at my friend, as he laughed slightly.

"Hey, Moony?" James called.

"Yeah." I called back.

"What's this?"

Standing up and walking over to where James was, Sirius and Peter followed...though Sirius opted to crawl. Leaning forward, over James' shoulder, I saw what he had found.

"Moony, wanna explain?" Sirius asked, looking, as well as sounding, confused.

Now I remembered why this place looked so familiar! This was the place where I camped with my family and, occasionally, my friends. How could I forget that? The only reason I remembered though, was because of what James had found carved into a tree. It read:

_Bayley Cayden Danvers_

_and_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Sunday, 28_ _th_ _July_ _1974_

I remembered carving that into the tree. It was only three years ago, the last camping trip I had gone on before this one.

"Well, three years ago..." I started.

"Remus!" someone called.

Turning around, I found _Bayley_ running over to us, a goofy grin on his face.

"Bayley!" I beamed.

When the brunette stopped in front of me, I hugged him – it was a 'manly hug', as Sirius and James would call it, of course. Bayley was nineteen and was average height for his age. When he actually went to Hogwarts, he was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and, unlike me, was _good_ at potions.

"Bloody hell, how are you?" I asked, as we both pulled back.

"I'm great, man. How are you?" Bayley grinned.

"I'm brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

"Good to hear."

"How are the kids?"

"They're alright, just the same as always. So, what are you doing here?"

"Camping, with my mates."

Bayley looked where I gestured – behind me – to find the three people I had meant. He started laughing and turning around, I saw why. All three of my friends had a mixture of shocked/surprised/confused expressions. It was rather funny. When I had turned around so I was facing my friends, Bayley flung his arm around my shoulders in a very Sirius-like fashion. Sirius and Bayley were the only two I let do that. Bayley I let because I was used to him doing it, and Sirius...well, for Sirius it was a _whole_ different reason.

"So, what are you doing here, Bay?" I asked when Bayley had stopped laughing.

"The guys and I thought it would be fun to go camping. They put me in charge of all the 'difficult' bits." Bayley replied.

"So, all of it."

"Pretty much, yeah, but we're leaving the day after tomorrow. You know, I'm quite surprised that your mum and dad let you come."

"We're here with James' parents, that's why."

Bayley just stared at me blankly. I really had to start remembering that the people I knew didn't always know each other.

"Oh, right, sorry." I said, before turning to my friends and gesturing to each one in turn. "Guys this is Bayley, Bayley this is Sirius, James and Peter."

"Oh, so you're the friends I've heard so much about." Bayley grinned. "It's nice to meet you all. And, hey, thanks for helping him with his...um..."

"Fury little problem?" Peter asked.

"No problem, we're happy to do it." James said.

"Even if Remus gets all weird about it." Sirius added, looking at me. "Seriously mate, you need to stop that. We're going to be helping you out for a _long_ time, so you better get used to it."

I _felt_ myself go a little red. Not fun. At least no one brought it up.

"Ray's always been like that, it was even worse when we were kids." Bayley said.

"Ok, Bay, you said you would stop bringing that up!" I protested.

"I did? Well Ray, I guess I lied."

"Bastard."

"No, my parents were married before I was born, and still are in fact."

"You're not funny."

"Really, because I think I'm hilarious."

Bayley seemed to have forgotten that I was in the best position to whack him across the head. Of course, he remembered my hand connected with the back of his head.

"Git." Bayley muttered.

"What a shame." I replied, sarcastically.

Bayley was about to reply when one of his friends yelled for him. With a quick goodbye, he ran off in the direction he came. Turning back to my friends, I just saw them staring off after Bayley and then looking back to me.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

**Sirius**

Who the fuck was that dude?! What kind of name is _Bayley_?! And why did he say _kids_?! For the rest of the day I was in a not-so-good mood, but I tried to hide it from James' parents and Remus. James and Peter already knew that I had a thing for Remus, _hell_ , they knew before I did! James was actually trying to get me to do something, on this camping trip. I was thinking of maybe taking his advice and jump straight in, but then _Bayley_ showed up. This really sucked.

"Pads, stop looking like Remus just killed your puppy." James told me, as we sat in one of the 'bedrooms' in the tent, while Remus helped James' mum with dinner.

"Kind of hard to do when I'm the puppy he killed." I muttered, quietly.

James sighed, but I didn't know if it was because of what I had said, or because I wasn't cheering up.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother." I said. "I mean, he's with that Bayley dude."

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

"Oh, come on! I can't be the only one that thinks they weren't acting like friends usually do around each other."

There was a moment of silence.

"He does have a point, Wormy." James mumbled.

"Just my luck!" I moaned.

"Don't worry mate, we'll come up with something."

"And why do you think that, Prongs?"

"Because _we_ are three of the Marauders! Coming up with pranks and plans is what we do!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

* * *

**Remus**

It was nice helping James' mum out, she was a really lovely woman. She didn't seem to mind the fact that I was a geeky, self-conscious, shy, book worm...but that was probably because it was a nice change compared to the loud craziness of her son and Sirius. But then if the two weren't as loud and crazy as they were, then it just wouldn't seem right.

"So Remus, where did you and your family use to camp?" Mr Potter asked me, as I helped him and Mrs Potter make dinner.

"Well, surprisingly, here." I chuckled, leaning against the counter – wizarding tents had _everything_. "I didn't realise until James found a carving in a tree I made, back in seventy-four."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was wondering why I recognised this place."

"Well, at least you know your way around this place. Otherwise, the three troublemakers would get lost in seconds."

I laughed a little, nodding. It was true though. Sirius, James and Peter had a knack for getting themselves lost and into trouble. I had gotten used to that very quickly.

"Speaking of those three, Remus, could you go get them, please?" Mrs Potter asked. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled.

Pushing myself off of the counter, I went to hunt through the 'rooms' for the one the guys were in. The 'rooms' weren't too far away from the kitchen, so I didn't have to walk far. And, luckily, the three were in the first room I looked in.

"Come on you three, get moving." I grinned.

"Why?" James asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, unless you want to starve..."

That was enough to get James and Peter running from the 'room'. Good thing I moved out of the way just in time. I just laughed at the two, shaking my head, as they tore through the tent towards the kitchen. Sirius on the other hand was still sitting on the bed.

"Sirius, you alright?" I asked, my smile dropping.

"Huh?" Sirius asked glumly, before looking up and changing his tone and expression. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'm just a bit tired, ya know."

"Oh, ok. But if you want to talk..."

"Yeah, I know, I know where you are. Now come on, I've starved."

"You always say that."

"Because it's always true."

There was something wrong with him. I just had to figure out what.

* * *

Later that, when everyone was trying to get to sleep, I heard a few sad sighs come from the room next to mine every now and then. The thing is, the person next to me, was Sirius. Well, it was late...everyone was probably asleep now. Best time to talk to him was now. So, quietly, I crept out of my 'room' and to the last one on the – I guess I should call it – hall.

"Sirius? Are you still up?" I whispered.

"Yeah, come on in Moony." Sirius replied, quietly.

I walked in to find Sirius sitting up in his bed, wide awake, shirtless. I just had to try not to stare, a task that was proving to be _very_ difficult. Good thing it was dark. Sirius nodded at the bed, gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down, gingerly, facing the centre, legs crossed. For a few minutes, I just looked at him. Trying to see if I could draw whatever was wrong out of him. Sirius just started to squirm and looked anywhere but me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

" _You_ come into my room, in the middle of the night, and _you're_ asking if _I'm_ alright." Sirius chuckled. "Pretty sure it should be the other way around."

"Sirius, come on. You've been acting weird for hours. Just tell me what's wrong."

And that's when he lunched forward and kissed me. Sirius pulled back slowly, sitting back. My eyes were wide, mouth open slightly. I couldn't move. What had _just_ happened?! Sure, I've wanted that for so long, but...what? My head had gone all fuzzy and weird, all dizzy. Wow.

"Ok, looks like I've taken James advice." Sirius muttered, before talking to me. "I like you, Remus, have done for a while now. James and Pete knew _way_ before I did, and it's just scared me. But it made sense you know. And I was going to do something while we were here camping, but then that Bayley dude showed up, and you mentioned kids, and you're names were caved in that tree. And I just felt..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." I interrupted. "First of all, before we get into any of the other stuff, are you saying you got jealous of my _cousin_?"

"Your...what?!"

"Bayley's my cousin. His dad is my mum's brother. The 'kids' I asked about were his siblings Seth, Grace and Tegana. It's easier than saying all of their names, or saying the twins and Tegana."

"Bayley's your cousin."

"Yeah."

"Then what's with those weird nicknames?"

"First of all, you, James, Pete and I have weird nicknames for each other two. Second of all, Bayley calls me Ray because some people pronounce my name Ray-mus, the way the Americans do, instead of Ree-mus like the English do. I call him Bay, because...well, I just always have."

"Oh...your _cousin_!"

I laughed at my friend, nodding. Groaning slightly, Sirius let himself fall face first into the covers, head next to my knee. It was hard trying to keep quiet, since we couldn't use magic to put a silencing spell on the 'room'. Daft little mutt.

"Don't laugh at me." Sirius complained, poking my leg, turning his head to the side.

"I can't help it." I chuckled.

Sirius made a deep noise that just rumbled out of his mouth. Well, at least he was just embarrassed and not depressed anymore. Sirius kept poking me though. So I started poking him back. We just kept poking each other for a while, just laughing every now and then, until Sirius stopped. He looked slightly worried. I watched him, curiously.

"You...um...you didn't tell me what you thought of my, eugh, confession." Sirius muttered, quietly, nervously.

Rolling my eyes ever so slightly, because I thought it was obvious, so I leant forward ever so slightly, pressing my lips back against his, eyes closed. Sirius' hands were around my waist, pulling me on top of him, my hands on his shoulders, as he rolled onto his back and his tongue brushed against my lower lip. On its own accord, my lips parted slightly, but that's all Sirius needed to push his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance – a battle he won, of course – I couldn't help but wonder why the pair of us had gotten so nervous. Sirius was my best friend, and he kept telling me that I was his, so why did we get so nervous? That was probably it, we were best friends. Neither of us would be able to cope if the other didn't feel the same way. Slowly, I pulled back.

"Does that give you any idea of what I think?" I asked, grinning.

"Hmmm." Sirius smirked. "Can't say it does. Mind _giving_ me _another idea_ of what you're thinking?"

"Not at all."

"Great."

Talk about best camping trip ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
